


Pretty Boy

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, Non AU, Panty Kink, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Jensen loathes being called “pretty” so when he starts on Supernatural he gives Jared the nickname of “pretty boy” to deflect. The problem is that Jared likes it. Or is that a problem?





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts).



> Happy birthday to sweet jerzcaligirl<3

Jensen hates being called pretty. It’s probably some lingering bad feelings from the teenage modeling or those years on Days of our Lives, he doesn’t care to examine it all that much. He just hates it. He’s thankful for each year that adds ruggedness to his face; stubble on his cheeks and lines around his eyes and the plumpness of his lips… well, okay, even he can admit that he will probably die an old man with plump, cock sucking lips. 

It started as a joke, years ago, during season one, calling Jared his big pretty boy. It was a bald-faced deflection and everyone knows it. It was a joke for the first year, with Jared’s baby face and floppy hair. It was a tease for the second year, as Jared began to flesh out and grow even more into the manliness that is his trademark.

It was season 3 that it began to change. That Jared started to flush and look away when it was said. That Jensen began to say it around the house they shared to get that flustered but pleased look. That’s when it became flirtatious and private.

“You like bein my pretty boy Jay?” He’d asked one night after a long week and too many beers and a lot of heavy flirting.

Jared’s eyes had gone wide and, with nowhere to hide, he’d nodded clearly. They were close, so so close, on the couch, drunk and touchy feely the way they only ever were with each other.

“C’n I tell you a secret?” Jensen asked, pressing impossibly closer on the couch and slurring into Jared’s hair.

“Please.” The whispered plea nearly broke Jensen’s control, as he picked up Jared’s leg and placed it over his own so that he could pretend that Jared was in his lap.

“I like you being my pretty boy.” He licked his lips, the tip of his tongue flickering over the oh-so-tempting earlobe in front of his face. Jared squirmed in his lap, inching closer until he was fully seated on top of Jensen, his ass pressing pleasantly on Jensen’s fat and getting fatter cock.

“Always wanna be your pretty boy.” Jared whispered, turning his face so their lips could rub together.

“You are, and you will be.” Jensen confessed, rocking his hips up into Jared’s weight and finally kissing the mole beside Jared’s nose, the way he’d wanted to for damn near three years.

“Please?” Jared’s plea reached Jensen’s ears and his cock went fully hard, but between the beautiful creature in his arms and the alcohol, his brain was foggy.

“Jay, jay, you gotta listen. Can you focus for me beautiful?” He pulled his head away, straining his neck to get away from the way Jared was rubbing their faces together. It wasn’t kissing, neither one of them was coordinated enough for that, but it was tantalizing none the less.

“How drunk are you, pretty boy?”

Jared looked at him, his pupils dancing in the low light and Jensen knew the answer but waited for Jared’s response.

“Drunk enough to tell you anything. Not so drunk that I would act like I want this if I didn’t.” Jensen nodded to himself and got a solid grip of Jared’s hips, fucking his hips up hard enough to run the edge between pleasure and pain.

“Then you’ll still want this in the morning?” Jared whines but nodded.

“To bed my pretty boy. To my bed, together.” Using every bit of strength and coordination he had, he held Jared in his arms and stood from the couch without putting his boy down. He made it halfway to his room before he had to stop and rearrange, pressing Jared against the wall and kissing him slow and deep as he wrapped those mile long legs around his waist. “Hold onto me.” He whispered against Jared’s lips.

They made it to the bedroom downstairs without stopping again, and Jensen reverently lay Jared across his messy sheets. “Goddamn, you look even prettier on my bed.” His Texas was showing in his twangy words and Jared twisted on the bed to look up and tell him just how much he liked it.

“Makes me feel at home.”

Jensen smiled down at his boy and leaned in close for another chaste, off center kiss. “Imma be a southern gentleman tonight too. No more. Just gonna sleep. Wanna wrap myself around my pretty baby and get some shut eye.” Jared whined up at him again but Jensen chuckled at him.

“What’d we say out there? You want it now, you’ll still want it in the morning. Sides, tomorrow is my birthday. You make an awful pretty present.” Jensen lay down beside Jared and they lazily kissed as they drifted off to sleep after a long, draining week.

“Can’t wait to unwrap you when I wake up.” Jensen confessed nearly silently as he fell asleep, not noticing Jared was still awake enough to hear.

As soon as the room began to lighten with the sun, Jared slipped out of bed as stealthily as a man of his size could and tiptoed up to his room. He was nervous and excited so much that his hands were nearly shaking with it. He slid open his closet door and reached up to the hidden shelf, grasping the soft bag that lay hidden there. 

The pretty boy comments had gotten under his skin from the very first time Jensen had said them. It made him think about being pretty, about what would make him feel pretty. He’d gone shopping. That first trip he’d been so embarrassed, he’d told the lady helping him he was shopping for his girlfriend.

He’d never worn them for another person, but he had a selection. He poured all the scraps of soft fabric over the end of his bed and tried to decide which one Jensen would like the most. After as much internal debate as he dared, not knowing when Jensen would wake up and find him gone, he pulled on the royal blue ones with the matching front and back bows, ran to brush his teeth and scampered back downstairs. 

As he pushed open the door to the bedroom and peeled inside he saw Jensen sitting up in bed, with his morning hedgehog hair and forlorn look on his face.

“Uh, hey.” Jared said, hiding his body behind the door. “Happy birthday?” 

“ I thought you’d left me. I mean left, that maybe you’d….” he trailed off without adding the words “changed your mind” but they were audible in the room. Jared stepped forward to reassure him but banged his knee against the door in his haste. “Shit.” He reached down to run his knee and took his eyes off Jensen who rushed over to him.

“Pretty boy are you…” Jensen pulled the door away, exposing Jared in his birthday gift. He stood staring, saying nothing, for long enough that Jared felt himself flush deeply from the middle of his chest and up to his face.

“You said you wanted to unwrap me and I thought… it was dumb. I’m sorry I should—“ Jared’s embarrassed rambling was cut off by Jensen’s finger across his lips.

“For me? This… this is all for me?” Jared didn’t try to speak, simply nodding as Jensen looked his fill.

“Prettiest thing I ever saw. Jay, get back in here.” With a lightning quick move, Jensen reached down and grabbed Jared’s wrist, tugging him across the few feet from the doorway to his bed. 

“Jesus Jay.” Jensen whispered to himself as he pressed Jared back down onto his bed and traced a light fingertip across the bow at the front of the panties. 

Feeling suddenly bold at the desire on Jensen’s face, Jared rolled into his stomach. “There’s another bow on the back.”

He felt Jensen’s fingertips tracing down his spine finishing at the bow above his ass. “Best birthday ever.”


End file.
